


A Baker's Dozen

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 3-Children, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: Jon and Sansa hadn’t planned on having ten kids. They had agreed to have no more than five like Sansa’s parents but then their love, and passion for one another had taken over.A little drabble about Jon and Sansa's ten children





	A Baker's Dozen

Jon and Sansa hadn’t planned on having ten kids. They had agreed to have no more than five like Sansa’s parents but then their love, and passion for one another had taken over.

Their first child; Robert was named after his brother by law, Robb. He had auburn hair like his mother with a mixture of his parent’s blue and grey eyes. Then came the first set of twins Lorra and Lyanne. They were fraternal so they looked as similar as the sun and moon. Laura had dark brown curls with her mother’s blue eyes while Lyanna had her mother’s bright coppery red tresses with his dark grey eyes. When they were younger they argued all the time but growing up they became the best of friends. 

Richard was the adventurous one in the bunch he would always come home with a new scrape or bruise from climbing a tree or speed racing his bike home from school. Serena was the quiet one. She had a knack for brooding in the corner and writing poetry just like her father. Their son Edric loved to draw, watch anime and he sewed his own cosplay costumes. He was such a talented young man. While Jocelyn, their youngest daughter was the princess of the family and she made sure to let all her brothers and sisters never forget it. 

For two years it seemed like their family was complete but then Jon had surprised Sansa with a couples getaway weekend for their anniversary. And well then came Aemon, Sansa always called him the sweet one. He would bake cakes and cookies for his siblings for each and every occasion. On his name day, he would make thirteen cupcakes, a baker’s dozen and place one aside for the next brother or sister. That always made Jon laugh that he was so sure their little family wasn’t complete. 

Of course, the final two, Rickard and Jonnel were identical twins born one right after the other. Ever since birth, they had been an inseparable pair. The two were so inquisitive always exploring and trying something new. 

Jon loved his family and even when he had come home exhausted from working at the university he had always found a way to spend time with each and every child. So when Sansa had finally had the talk about having a tubal ligation or Jon having a vasectomy. Jon had reluctantly agreed although he was a little unhappy that he wouldn’t have the chance to hold a brand new babe in his arms again. 

On the day of their doctors visit he was surprised when Sansa stated she couldn’t have the procedure and when had asked why she had rubbed her belly. Jon’s eyes grew wide with excitement and disbelief. 

“We’re having another babe,” Jon exclaimed. “We’ll have a family of eleven, now.”

“And if you count you and me that makes thirteen,” Sansa responded. 

The two looked at each other and smiled. 

“A baker’s dozen.”


End file.
